


Family makes your life worth living

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother/Sister Talk, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Liv talk after the trail and Gordon being found guilty. They tell each other about their lives and realise that it's like they were never apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family makes your life worth living

It was over, all the pain and suffering hadn't been for nothing. He's locked up for years to come. The moment the judge said guilty you could here sighs from everywhere, but Aaron stood still watching as his so called father was lead away. It was only when he was out of sight that Aaron finally let out a shaky breath. It wasn't relief for himself but for everone else, nobody could get hurt by him again. When they finally got outside of the courtroom room, he collapsed onto a chair just outside. He had just told his story for everyone to hear, the shame and embarrassment he felt had long gone but the words carryed the most pain, saying it in your head is one thing but saying it out loud so not only you can here it but everyone else can too.

Aaron was incredibly great full for all his family's help, Roberts especially. He'd stayed by him though everything and not complained once. Just before the court case he had told Robert he loves but left straight after to go in. He stared at the blank wall, the case wasn't on his mind, neither was that man, it was Liv. A fourteen year old girl being told her dad did something like that to her brother is unspeakable. It broke his heart when he told her that day at Sandra's house but she had to know. He desided then and there that he had to see her and explain to her what that man did, make her understand that she can never see her dad again. That was Sandra's job really but he needed to be there at least.

He stood slowly out of the chair and walked out, he had told his family that after the trial he wanted to be on his own, what ever the out come. Getting in his car he set off the Sandra's house.

Getting there he looked up at the house and sighed before knocking on the door. Sandra opened it slowly as if she was scared who could be on the other side.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says looking at her frightening expression

"For what?" Sandra answered opening the door a bit more

"For grabbing ya, for telling Liv, you can pick ya reason," Aaron says looking down at his shoes

"How did the trial go?" She asks concerned 

"He was sent down," Aaron says in no more then a whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give evidence in court I just-" Sandra tried but failed to think of a reason except she was scared.

"You were scared and you didn't want Liv bringing into all this and that's fair enough, I had no right to kick off before," Aaron says sighing

"No, love you had every right, I should have helped ya but...I was scared...of Gordon and maybe of... you," Sandra admits 

"Why were you scared of me?" Aaron asks suprised

"I don't know, maybe because I could have done more but I swear to you I knew nothing for sure and I didn't think Gordon would do that, but I had suspicion, that's why I left, with Liv I couldn't deal with it. After you left he would shout at me push me around as though it was my fault you left and that's when I had my suspicions that he took it out on you," Sandra explains a tear rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you Sandra, I blame him. Like you said how could anyone do that to there child, it's just not normal. It's not the first thing you think of anyway," Aaron says understandingly.

"Do you want a brew or anything?" Sandra offers opening the door fully

"Yeah please, I was here to see Liv but I guess she's at school," Aaron says giving Sandra a small smile.

"She'll be home in half a hour, she's been asking about you none stop since that day you came here," Sandra says heading into the kitchen

"I wish all this wasn't happening," Aaron says looking at a picture of Sandra and Liv on the mantel piece, "she doesn't deserve this."

"I'd do anything for that girl but there are some things i can't protect her from," Sandra says watching Aaron look at the pictures, "At least she knows now and she won't ever want to see him again."

"My biggest regret and my biggest relief was hitting you," Aaron says, "God that sounded better in my head."

"I know what you mean it all ended because of that," Sandra says giving him a small smile.

 

They sat talking to each other for half an hour till Liv gets back. Aaron hears the door fly open and the sound a bag hitting the floor hard.

"Mum!" Liv shouts.

"In here love," Sandra answers

"Why is there a car parked... AARON," the young girl dashed though the door flinging her arms around him, squeezeing him tightly.

"what are you doing here?" Liv asks happiness filling her voice and her face lit up

"I came to see you actually," Aaron says smiling at his little sisters lit up face.

"Really? I'll just go and put me bag in me room then I'll be back, don't go anywhere," Liv says belting upstairs her bag hitting each step as she ran

"Well she has a lot of energy," Aaron says looking at Sandra

"Tell me about it," Sandra says smiling warmly at him, "that's the first time I've seen her smile like that in years."

"I'm back," says Liv's excited voice 

"I'll leave you two to talk, ya can go in the living room if ya want," Sandra says heading upstairs, leaving Aaron and Liv alone together.

"Thanks Sandra," Aaron says as she walks upstairs 

"Ya don't need to thank her you know," Liv comments 

"Manners cost nothing, I guess," Aaron says smirking 

"I'm so happy your here," Liv says biting her lip

"I do that," Aaron says his smile growing 

"Do what?" She says confused 

"Bite my lip," Aaron comments

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you," she states.

"You have no idea how long I've spent thinking about you over the past years," Aaron admits, "Never gone a day when you didn't cross my mind."

"omg is that true," she says blushing slightly, "I've had like the worst day of school and I come home and I'm like the happiest I've ever been,"

"Yeah? What's happening in school? What year are you in now? 10?," Aaron inquires

"Schools boring, what with practicing the tests for next year and annoying people," Liv goes on

"Annoying people? What like those idiot people who think there better then anyone else?" Aaron asks feeling protective of his little sister.

"No, well yeah but they just tease me about Gordon and what he is," she answers looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Aaron say

"Don't be sorry, they'll get over it but you won't, ya did the right thing," Liv says quickly.

"I'm what ten years older then you and your reassuring me, shouldn't it be the other way round?" Aaron says laughing

"No, we can reassure each other, anytime you feel sad come to me and I'll help and vis versa, deal?" Liv says holding her hand out

"Deal!" Aaron says smiling fondly at his sister.

"So what's happened to you since you left, tell me the story of your life, Aaron," Liv says smirking as around swallows hard.

 

Aaron tells her everything from coming out to Jackson. It just felt right to open up to her. She tells him about her being bullied and wanting to give up but she kept going. Liv had cried while telling him about how one of the girls at the school had grabbed her and help her head under water for ages. Aaron hugged her as she tells him and in his mind he was battering the girl. The convisation soon came to the dreaded subject.... The trial.

"So what happened at the trial, mum said it was this morning," Liv asks randomly

"He's gone to prison for it and I'm just happy about that," Aaron admits, it seems easy to tell her things, easier then telling his mother something.

"Good riddance, I hope he gets battered and killed in there," Liv says honestly 

"Dont we all Liv," Aaron says hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispers

"For what?" Aaron asks

"Listening, I haven't even told my mum any of that but it just feels right talking to you," Liv admits.

"Same. It's easy to talk to you and I know you'll listen, most of the time anyway," Aaron says smiling

"Where's ya boyfriend anyway?" Liv says smirking

"Who? Robert?" Aaron says confused.

"well ya don't have any other boyfriend do ya?" Liv say laughing

"He's not my boyfriend, Liv," Aaron answers

"Yeah but you want him to be and vis versa," Liv says knowingly.

"Maybe but we're just mates," Aaron says not sure whether he was trying to convince his self or Liv.

"Come on what are ya afraid of, he loves ya," She pushes

"You know what Liv your right, I'll tell him tomorrow," Aaron says smirking at his sister.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fan fiction for you to enjoy. I can't wait to see Aaron and Liv's relationship progress, Aaron would probably be the best brother ever.


End file.
